custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Custodians
The Sky Custodians are a species native to the Matoran Universe. History Long ago the world of the BIONICLE was ravaged by Demons, creatures that had mysterious and supernatural powers, always malevolent, and ate the spirits of all the inhabitants of the Matoran universe. The Toa had not been created at this time, and even if they had been, they most likely wouldn't have been powerful enough to fight the Demons. Concerned by how quickly the beasts were wiping out the inhabitants of Spherus Magna, the Great Beings created a bane for the Demons: Sky Custodians. Custodians were more than a match for the Demons. Soon the monsters were driven into the earth, and the Custodians were seen as great heroes. However, due to the Custodians' indifference to non-Demon crises, the Great Beings created the Toa to protect the universe. Not all Sky Custodians have a cold and rigid view of their duties in the world though. There have been an unusual number that believe they should protect the Matoran from more than just demons. Some of these individuals are Arab'Sun, Omakli, Sirai'Kon, and Jedai'Han, and many more. These Custodians are scolded by their comrades, for the more traditional warriors believe their fellow Custodians fool around with petty matters instead of preparing for a possible demonic invasion. However, these unique heroes (Arab'Sun chief of them all) shake their heads and say they believe otherwise, Arab'Sun laughing at the accuser. Characteristics Abilities and traits Sky Custodians are strange creatures, for they look like Toa with silver and white armor, yet they have an odd inner glow to them that makes it hard for them to blend in to a crowd. Custodians are faster, stronger, and more agile than Toa, and they have many more elemental powers than the Toa. However, they have a flaw: Sky Custodians have almost a tunnel vision of their purpose in the Matoran universe. They believe that they were created only to fight the Demons, and so that is all they protect the universe from. If there is a drought, a Skakdi invasion, a plague, etc., the Sky Custodians look the other way because they believe that it was not their place to intervene. It was because of this flaw that the Great Beings resolved to create the Toa, and it is also the reason why many don't even know who the Sky Custodians are. They only come down when Demons are involved, and nowadays demons only enter the surface world when they're hungry, which happens maybe every couple hundred years. While Demons are associated with the earth and places underground, Custodians are associated with the sky. They command water, ice, light, air, and on some occasions fire and lightning; all Custodians have the ability to fly. Only two Custodians can easily control fire and lighting: Arab'Sun and his sister, Sirai'Kon. Custodians can also sense on an acute level the presence of Demons, which makes it very difficult for the malicious creatures to sneak up on these aerial warriors. However, Demons can also sense Custodians at the same level of sensitivity, so these heroes also have to work hard to ambush their arch-nemeses. Creation Custodians are created from what are called Birth Storms. Nobody understands how Birth Storms come into being or how they create the warriors, but anyone who knows the defenders know how violent and powerful these phenomena are. These storms are basically a bad hurricane combined with a powerful hailstorm. The rain is so thick one can't see his hand in front of his face, the wind could blow away a weakly rooted mountain, the hail is the size of Kolhii balls,and the lightning spares nothing. Somehow Custodians are created from the violent energies of these storms, and these storms can produce three to five of the sky warriors; the most Custodians that were created from one Birth Storm was seven. On top of the relatively small number of warriors created, these storms only come about once every 30 years; fortunately, Custodians are hard to kill. Weapons For primary weapons these warriors use what is called a "Custodian's Torch", which looks like an odd sword hilt, and the wielder can form any kind of weapon he or she wishes from the Torch. Torches can only be used and fought with by a Sky Custodian; anyone else who tries to use them will just be holding the hilt, for no one else has the power to produce the energies to make a blade through the Torch. For a firearm, Custodians use light blasters, although a few have fought with odd canon-like devices that are far more devastating. Habitat Custodians live in a city called Peithotov that literally floats on the clouds, and is invisible to everyone unless Custodians wish them to see the city. It has great towers and walls, and its magnificence has taken the breath away from anyone who wasn't raised around them. Only thrice has the city nearly been destroyed: by either unusual Birth Storms, like the one christened Haran'Kai (Apocalypse), or by a Demon invasion. Aside from that, the city of Peithotov has been completely ignored or overlooked, and serves as the perfect hiding place for the Sky Custodians. Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:User:Aagerds Category:Mechanical Species